<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Heart is My Property by cookiesnuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101355">Your Heart is My Property</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesnuna/pseuds/cookiesnuna'>cookiesnuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaebol Choi Soobin, Childhood Friends Choi Soobin &amp; Huening Kai, Everyone Loves Huening Kai, Hate to Love, Hurt Huening Kai, M/M, Possesive Choi Soobin, Rich Choi Soobin, Servant Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesnuna/pseuds/cookiesnuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are my toy," Soobin affirmed.</p><p>"What?" Kai asked.</p><p>"Isn't that right?" Soobin pressed.</p><p>And Kai had no other choice but to go along with it as his eyes filled with tears. "Y... Yes."</p><p> </p><p>(Kai had a really large family. They used to be very happy, but after his father's little business had gone bankrupt, they didn't have enough to eat. As he was the only son, he was the only one that could do anything for them. It was his duty to help his family. He had to do this for them.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin &amp; Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Heart is My Property</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Choi family lived in a big mansion in the centre of the city of Seoul. They were a very rich family, with the head of Choi family being the boss of the biggest enterprise in all South Korea. However, he wasn't a happy man. His wife died in childbirth and he barely saw his only son, Soobin. That's why he bought his son all kind of things in an attempt to compensate for his absence, but it didn't seem enough. So he decided to 'buy' his son a playmate from a poor family so he won't be feeling lonely.</p><p>The first time Kai saw the Choi mansion he was nine and he was really impressed. From the luscious gardens to the high towers, it was the most beautiful place he had ever seen, but that wasn't difficult since he had lived till then with his large family in a little house that would fit in the hall of the mansion.</p><p>"Wow, such a big house," he muttered in awe. "I didn't know there were such huge houses in the South Korea."</p><p>At the moment, Kai was following Seokjin, one of the Chois' most trusted servants, through the endless corridors of the mansion and he couldn't help looking at everything with reverence. Seokjin was even going to introduce him to his new friend, Soobin, the son of the master.</p><p>"Stop messing around, boy, and hurry up. The young master is waiting," Seokjin reprimanded, glaring at him and Kai complied without protest.</p><p>The servant stopped in front of one of the huge doors and knocked three times. "Master Soobin," he said, "I have brought him with me." And with that he opened the door and stepped aside so that Kai could see the room fully. It was enormous, like everything in that house, and there were lots of things everywhere. A king sized bed, a library full of books, a giant TV, a computer, a games console, a lot of balls and a great many toys were scattered all over the room. Kai's eyes were wide open trying to take in every little detail of that amazing room at the same time.</p><p>Then he noticed that there was someone inside. Although the young boy must have been around the same age as him, he had a stronger constitution than his and there was something about him that clearly spoke of power and authority. He had sandy blond hair, dark piercing eyes and a mischievous smirk that made Kai feel intimidated.</p><p>"I... I'm Huening K-Kai," he stammered, extremely nervous to meet the son of his employee. "Nice to meet you." His parents had told him that, as the family was going through a bad patch, he was going to live in the big mansion and work for the Choi family, so he had to be friends with their son, Soobin. Kai, being an obedient child, wanted to make a good impression on his new friend for his family.</p><p>Soobin approached him as soon as Kai entered his room and looked at him up and down with a calculating gaze. Not that there was much to look. Kai was tall for his age, but he was also scrawny and his pale complexion was brought out by his dark hair and round black eyes.</p><p>"So you are finally here," Soobin said as he lifted Kai's chin with his hand and looked at his face more closely. "My new toy." His smirk grew wider.</p><p>Kai might be poor and his family might need financial help, but he wasn't going to tolerate that. With a slap he moved Soobin's hand away from him and yelled "I AM NOT A TOY!" Soobin seemed to be shocked, his brows frowned in confusion. Kai gulped down his fear as he angrily stared at the young heir. "I have come here to work!"</p><p>Suddenly Kai felt a smack on the back of his head. It hurt so bad and he wanted to cry his eyes out but he held it in, not wanting to anger Seokjin more or receive another harsh slap. "How dare you hit the young master, you little brat!?" Seokjin was saying as he took Kai by the hood of his jacket and started to drag him out. "I will throw this brat out immediately."</p><p>"No," Kai begged with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He couldn't be sent home. His parents would be terribly disappointed and Kai didn't know if they could feed him and all his brothers. He had to convince them to let him stay. "I'm really sorry!" But Seokjin didn't loosen his grip. In fact his grip tightened. Kai was so afraid he was going to get dragged away right now and then. "Please, let me stay!"</p><p>"Wait a minute!" Soobin commanded and that made Seokjin pause. Soobin was staring at Kai with interest and a little smile appeared on his lips again. "He's interesting."</p><p>With that Seokjin shoved Kai away and he fell on the floor on his knees. It was the first time Soobin had found something or someone interesting and Seokjin had no choice but to obey him.</p><p>"It would be difficult for him to find any other work because of his age," Soobin said looking down at Kai with his arms crossed over his chest. "I will let him work here."</p><p>"Th... Thank you," Kai stuttered gratefully. He had work now and he could really help his family.</p><p>"You are my toy," Soobin affirmed.</p><p>"What?" Kai asked.</p><p>Kai had a really large family. They used to be very happy, but after his father's little business had gone bankrupt, they didn't have enough to eat. As he was the only son, he was the only one that could do anything for them. It was his duty to help his family. He had to do this for them.</p><p>"Isn't that right?" Soobin pressed.</p><p>And Kai had no other choice but to go along with it as his eyes filled with tears. "Y... Yes."</p><p>And thus, Kai Huening became a toy for Soobin, the only son of the rich Choi family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you guys think?? Should I continue :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>